Jake Hawkfield
Jake Hawkfield is a former Special Weapons and Tactics Operative, he is also the main protagonist of Underhell. Jake recently got married and moved in with his beloved wife, But soon after those happy events his beloved wife dies mysteriously, only leaving clues that lead to believe it was a suicide. Jake falls apart, and only his best friend, mentor and boss Frank is there to help him get over his grief. Biography Background Not much is known about Jake's life before the events of Underhell, but according to the diary of his wife, he first met and professed his love to her in 2011 and planned to buy a farm for them to live together. He was (reluctantly) abandoned by his father when he was young and was raised by Frank Greene, who became his friend and mentor. Apparently something bad had happened in the past that caused Thomas to leave, even to the point of having to sever any connections to Jake in order to protect both of them. On September 13th, 2011, Jake joins SWAT. Appearances Prologue: We Have a Situation On September 13th, 2013 at 6:27, Jake responds to a call from Frank and heads for the City via helicopter. Jake was immediately briefed by Frank about the situation and was dropped onto the roof of a parking lot near the hospital. Jake then proceeds towards the appartment across the street from the Hospital and takes up a sniping postion on the top floor where the Corporal is waiting. The Corporal then informs Jake of the areas covered by the SWAT teams. Soon a female hostage was spotted on top of the roof, it was later discovered that she was being chased by five armed terrorists. Jake then attempts to eliminate all five of the terrorists to rescue the hostage, (the hostage's fate depends on the player.) Jake was then given orders by Frank to lead an assault on the hospital. He was given a shotgun by the Corporal and proceeded to enter the hospital. Jake and his squad manages to eliminate all the Terrorist within the hospital but only found one hostage (two if the rooftop hostage was rescued). The hostage informs the team that the rest of the hostages within the hospital were moved elsewhere, using the basement's exposed entrance. The SWAT team were given orders to pursue the terrorist to rescue the hostages. During the pursuit, Frank informs Jake of an explosion near the mall. Soon the team then reaches the mall. The mall was harbouring hostages and the team was given orders to rescue them'' (If the player were to head to the stairs on the left side of the mall and try to go downstairs, he would find the source of the explosion. The explosion had cut off access to the parking garage). '' After clearing the entire mall of it's hostages an unidentified Black Hawk attacked the mall. Jake then manages to eliminate the pilot of the Black Hawk and it soon crashes into the mall. Right after the crash, a SOS message was heard by one of the SWAT members (Delta 3), they claimed that their position is in the Parking of the mall. Jake and his team then procedes to the roof and located a elevator that led them towards their fellow swat mates, Delta 3. At this point, Frank's Black Hawk was running low on fuel and had to return to the station to refuel. One of the members of Delta 3 informs Jake that they have to "Push deeper into the parking lot". The team advances inside the Parking Lot, but their advance was ceased due to the Gatling turrets at the near bottom. Frank soon spots the Terrorist on the roof of the parking lot and orders Jake to make his way to the roof. However, three unidentified humvees had arrived at the parking garage, transporting a full squad of personnel (12 Soldiers). It was discovered that these personnel were not allies, and can be observed that they are affiliated with the terrorists. Jake and his team manages to eliminate the entire enemy squadron and reached the roof. Frank then orders Jake to wait at his current position until reinforcements arrived as he was concerned for Jake's safety. The Corporal then opposes Frank's orders but the argument was immediately interrupted by an unidenfied personnel across the garage. This unknown character, nicknamed Frank's Assassin, had shot down the tail of Frank's Black Hawk, and it crashes next to the entrance of the parking garage. Frank's Assassin had ran away into the appartment, forcing Jake to pursues the assassin.'' It is up to the player to kill the assassin or not. '' After the assassin was dealt with or had escaped, The Corporal had arrived infront of the parking garage along with a full squad of SWAT units, he then shows sorrow for Frank's death. The Corporal then snaps back into attention and took control of the mission, he orders Jake to open the garage door and then assault the parking garage using the unidentified personnel's humvee. During the assault, Jake manages to plow through the barrier with the Gatling turrets and crashed through a wall underground. He then finds himself in the U.D.R.C. Complex. The complex was crawling with terrorists, but Jake manages to eliminate them all. Later on, Jake finds a hostage on the second floor of the facility. He escorts the hostage towards the blast door on the first floor so he could open it. After the hostage opens the door, he mentions a character named "Mia", claiming that "only she can stop this". Jake then procedes through the blast doors and meets one of the antagonist, known as "Danko". Jake manages to kill Danko and his team. He then enters deeper in the complex, during the advance, he finds a hostage getting killed in a gas chamber. Jake was unable to rescue the hostage and procedes deeper in the facility. He soon found a window in the complex, through it he sees more civilians being held hostage. The Corporal then contacts Jake and tells him that he and the other SWAT members are trying to find a way into the complex. After the radio call, both the windows and doors shuts themselves, and a knockout gas is then leaked into the room. Jake passes out, only to wake up in the same gas chamber the previous hostage died in. He overhears two terrorist arguing outside the gas chamber, talking about whether exposing Jake to the poisonous gas or not. Soon one of the terrorist opens the valve and the gas was released into the room. Choking in the gas chamber, after a minute Jake somehow broke out of the chamber and (presumably) kills every personnel within the complex, including the hostages, apparently ripping them apart with his bare hands. Jake then blacks out at the entrance of the U.D.R.C. Complex. A SWAT team had opened the entrance and showed disgust in the tragedy involving both the hostages and terrorist. One of the SWAT members spot Jake and finds out that he was still alive, another SWAT member then picks up Jake and knocks him out. While unconscious, Jake had dreamt of The House and his wife. After the dream, he wakes up in an interrorgation room and meets his lawyer Michael. Michael had informed Jake of what happened in the complex and then asks Jake if he remembers anything of the tragedy after the gas chamber event. Jake has little recollection of what happend. Due to not having a alibi, Michael was unable to properly defend Jake in trial, however it didn't matter. Jake was picked up by some unknown characters and was sent to the A.R.C. Detention Establishment as an inmate. Chapter One: Welcome To Underhell Jake arrives at the A.R.C. Detention Establishment as a transfer inmate and gets taken to his cell. While asleep, Jake dreams of a flood in the cells and drowns. The next day, After being woken up by a prison guard, he is escorted to the warden's office. On the way there, he meets Bryan Johnson, a member of security who takes over as Jake's escort to see the warden. On the way, Bryan tells Jake that a lot of personnel are getting sick, and some are dying. Jake and Bryan then stop at the food desk for a burrito, but the canteens butcher Victor takes a disliking to Jake refuses to give him a burrito. Bryan then asks for a burrito, Victor complies, and Bryan gives Jake the burrito. Waiting in the Canteen If Jake stays in the Canteen untill everyone is done talking, Bryan's younger brother Alexander (a.k.a. Junior) will come on the catwalk. Bryan sees him and orders him to put on his gas mask, but Junior refuses. So Bryan puts HIS mask on to prove a point, causing one of the inmates, Tyrone, to attempt to start a riot. This is prevented by the Chief of Security, Terrance Mason, who fires his Colt Python into the air. Terry then orders all the inmates back to their cells. Going Back to his Cell If Jake goes back to his cell before everyone in the Canteen stops talking, he will be caught in a brawl with Tyrone in the showers and is forced to fight him. High Security Block If Jake wins the fight with Tyrone, guards will come in to put Jake down and put him in a cell in the High Security Block. If Jake kills enough guards, Ito will be watching Jake while the door to the latter's cell is shut. Medical Bay If Jake loses the fight with Tyrone, he is injured and sent to the Medical Bay. After having another dream about his guilt, Jake wakes up to find the prison deserted and roaming with infected personnel. Whilst wandering in the vents, he meets an old Hermit who wants Jake to fetch him some cards and in return give him a wrench to unlock special vents. After more roaming and avoiding zombies, Jake stumbles into the butchery where he comes face to face with Victor, the prison's security room where he is introduced to Terry, and his comrades, Bryan, Junior, Matthew Porter, Benjamin, Hector and Takeo. Ben and the others make a plan to activate the generator under the base, by turning off the power relays in the north and south wings to gain access to the generator from the core. After grabbing a gun and some armor, Jake and Hector go to deactivate the three power relays in the South Wing, while Matthew and Takeo head to the North Wing to turn off the two relays there. On the way out, Matthew tells Hector and Jake to meet him and Takeo in the North Wing when all the southern relays are off. After turning off the relay in the High Security Block, Jake and Hector get ambushed by Igor, and Hector is killed. Backtracking to his body reveals that Igor managed to seperate Hector's lower half, along with part of his upper half in two, and backtracking will also reward you with his Benelli M3. If there are still power rooms left over when Hector dies, backtracking is necessary to acquire the keys to the remaining power rooms. Jake escapes and heads to the north wing to meet up with Matthew. Upon getting there he finds him, along with four more security guards, Eric Roberts, Todd, Carl and Malcolm. However, Takeo was separated from Matthew, and is nowhere to be seen. Matthew makes a plan to turn off the last 2 relays and escape. However, Eric is skeptical. After Malcolm uses his radio to call Terry, who assures Eric that the plan is solid, Carl and Todd set up barricades and Jake goes to check the doors and the gate near the basketball court. After that Jake turns off the last relay and he, Matthew and the others run back to the West L Wing. On the way, infected will kill Todd unless the player dispatches the attackers. After reaching the laundry room, Jake can block the door with his fireaxe. If he doesn't, Carl will use his shotgun, which discharges and kills him. Arriving at the Core Access, they find Bryan waiting for them. Bryan wants to join the search party, but Junior shows up and they have an argument. Meanwhile Ben contacts Matthew saying that Junior is missing and Matthew explains the situation. Bryan then orders Junior to take Eric and his men to the security room, and Junior does so, Furiously. Shortly thereafter, Matthew finds a radio and lets Ben know about it. Afterwards, Matthew opens the door to the core where they find a few dead security guards. Matthew claims that the sentries killed them, he then tells Jake to open the second door to the core. Jake does so, and he, Matthew and Bryan enter the core. They then contact Malcolm to open the door on the other side. at some point during the process, Malcolm is killed by Igor. Matthew, Jake, and Bryan continue down a maintenance access, where they find a malfunctioning elevator. Ben radios in about an alternate route through the sewers, and the trio enter the sewers in an attempt to get to the MGPS and restart it. Halfway through the sewers, a horde of infected begin to chase the three, and when almost to the door, Jake falls down a pipe and is separated from the other two. Landing rather hard against a railing, Jake's weapons and equipment are thrown loose into the cistern where he lands. He also injures his leg, preventing him from kicking. Entering a maintenance area/barracks, Jake must either sneak around or make a mad dash through the corridors to avoid the infected lurking around. There, he finds keys to a generator room, and powers up a door leading to another maintenance area. Here, Jake finds a wrench and a medkit, and repairs his leg. Now armed, he continues into a warehouse. In the warehouse, Jake can find a Scout sniper rifle in a guard tower. This is the only sniper rifle found in Chapter 1. While in the warehouse, Jake must jump across rows of shelves and shipping containers to reach a door to the infested labs. In the labs, Jake finds a gas mask used to pass through gas-filled rooms with no difficulty other than slightly impaired vision. Fighting through the labs, Jake comes across a vent he must go through in order to open an elevator shaft. By going the opposite way through the vents, a grenade launcher and a crate full of grenades for it can be found, along with a pistol ammo crate and, randomly, a Benelli M3 and/or nightvision. After descending the elevator shaft to an elevator, Jake reaches the MGPS. At the MGPS, Jake climbs a ladder and finds a datapad describing the process of rebooting the main generator. On the upper level of the generator, body armor and weapons lockers can be found, which contain either MP7s or Benelli M3s. After shutting down the three switches to the main generator on the upper floor, Jake descends to the bottom floor and reboots each of the three pairs of generators and the cooling system accompanying each pair. Waves of infected will attack after rebooting each pair of generators/cooling system. After all the generators are rebooted, the lights will reboot and make the room considerably brighter. Matthew and Bryan will exit an elevator near where Jake entered. Matthew will remark about Jake being able to reboot the generator by himself, and Bryan will be in disbelief, exclaiming, "You killed all these motherfuckers... by yourself?!" The trio, reunited, take the elevator back up, where it was revealed that this was the malfunctioning elevator encountered prior to the sewers. Bryan is furious, and tells them that if he knew the elevator led right to the MGPS, he would've blown the door up and rappelled down. Continuing back up to the Core, they receive a grim reminder of Malcolm, who's blood still soaks the Core control room. Matthew is shocked to find a transport helicopter sitting on the helipad. Bryan wants to fly it out of there, only to have Matthew point out that the Core exit is closed. Also, Bryan doesn't know how to pilot a helicopter. The three continue to the shooting range, where Terry and the others have their saferoom set up. PMCs, which have arrived on the helicopter, are firing at Ben, who returns fire before some mysterious electric-like entity kills them. Matthew, Jake, and Bryan are mistakenly shot at by an unknown assailant and they take cover before resolving some confusion over who was shooting at who. The recent arrivals then join the other survivors in the saferoom, where it is revealed that Alex had been shot, but not fatally. Takeo then shows up out of nowhere and explain why he left the group. He had heard a noise and came in contact with Igor. Ben was then able to access the facility's security network, which seemed easy. He also finds an article named "Code Red". Jake and the Johnson brothers approach a checkpoint and the train is stopped by the PMCs. But Jake kills them all and reactivates the train. The train is then stopped at another checkpoint. But once again, Jake kills all the guards and starts up the train again. Jake and the brothers stop at the Level 2 Warehouse station where a squad of soldiers open fire. But Jake kills them all once more and restarts the train a third time. Chapter Two: The Dead City Relationships Frank Greene (Mentor and Boss) Jake is very close to Frank, treating each other like father and son in Thomas Hawkfield's absence. Frank is also a mentor to Jake, teaching him how to use firearms as well as other skills. (It is very likely that Frank was the reason Jake became a SWAT Operative). During the prologue, Frank has shown that he cares and trust Jake on multiple occasions. In example, if Jake were to breach the hospital on his own without giving the signal, Frank would show concern by ordering the SWAT units to assault the hospital but cover up his worry by playfully saying "you hooligan". Another example is after Jake reaches the top of the parking garage, Frank orders Jake to hold position until reinforcements arrive. The Corporal would retaliate by arguing with Frank about sending Jake back into combat, however Frank replies that he refuses to send Jake into combat alone. Mrs. Hawkfield (Wife) Not much is known about the relationship between Jake and his wife other than that the two showed a very close romantic relationship, especially in communication. They first met in 2011 and got married soon after. Thomas Hawkfield (Father) Thomas had to leave Jake many years earlier for he had to go into hiding. Due to this, Jake knows very little about his father and instead formed a strong friendship with Frank and viewed him as a father figure. George Romero (Doctor) Dr. George Romero is Jake's therapist at the Never Lose Hope Hospital who helps Jake getting over the death of his wife. Romero is also the main antagonist of the Nightmare House series and is deceased. Bryan Johnson (Friend) Bryan meets Jake and escorts him to the wardens office. On the way back Bryan says that Jake's his best friend already. Kills Prologue *'Important Characters' **Danko (At the U.D.R.C.) *'Generic Enemies' **Numerous PMCs (Various locations in the Prologue) **PMC Helicopter Pilots (At the Mall) *'Optional' **The Perp/Hostage Taker (Hostage situation in Appartment) **Frank's Killer (At the Appartments across from the Parking) ** Druggy (At the Appartments after chasing Frank's Killer) *'Presumably' **The Hostages after Jake loses control in the Gas Chamber Chapter One *'Important Characters' **Victor (In the Butchery) **Marcus (In the Lower Labs) **Igor (In the Warehouse) *'Generic Enemies' **'Possible Infected Personel (Various locations in Chapter One) **Possible PMCs *'Optional *'Presumably' Wardrobe *'Civilian Clothing '- The House, Chapter Two *'SWAT Uniform' - Prologue *'Inmate Jumpsuit' '- Chapter One' *'A.R.C. Security Uniform' - Chapter One Trivia *Jake was a patient at Never Lose Hope Hospital, and his doctor was George Romero, the antagonist of Nightmare House 2. **Jake is also mentioned by Alpha 3 in the new version of Nightmare House 2 where he tries to pronounce Jake's surname. *Jake's father is Thomas Hawkfield. *Originally, Jake was going to have a voice and be a character like everyone else within the cutscenes, however very late in development Jake became a silent protagonist, all of his voice dialogues were removed. This change has also forced all other characters dialogue to be rewritten and revoiced to match this outcome. *During cutscenes, Jake appears as an NPC. *Despite Jake being a silent protagonist, there are many remarks where he's spoken to other characters in his past life. It's safe to say that story-wise, not developer wise, that Jake is traumatized after the death of his Wife and has become silent ever since. *Jake is well respected among the SWAT units up until the incident at the U.D.R.C. *Jake can whistle to give signal to his squad or distract enemies. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Male Category:Underhell Category:Central Characters